Galerie
by NatryaRiff
Summary: Nei, une jeune fille albinos visite une galerie d'art avec ses parents, d'étranges choses se produisent, le monde de Gueterna est de plus en plus réel ... Cette histoire est tiré du jeux 'Ib' Nei est un OC et ib non présente. Garry x OC, histoire en deux parties la deuxième est romance/ Horror et s'appellera 'Souvenirs'. Disclaimers Garry/Mary/peintures ne m'appartiennent pas !
1. Chapter 1

**Galerie.**

Nous étions en Octobre, l'automne s'installait rapidement, une petite fille de 9 ans brossait consciencieusement ses cheveux blancs, dans le miroir se reflétais ses yeux vairons, l'œil droit bleu et le gauche rouge, elle portait un chemisier blanc avec un ruban rouge noué pour fermer son col, une jupe rouge lui arrivant aux genoux rendait l'ensemble très joli, sous cette jupe des chaussettes qui montaient jusqu'à ses cuisses, pour chaussures elle avait des petits souliers vernis.

Elle reposa finalement sa brosse et se leva, ses cheveux tombèrent en un voile blanc dans son dos, une vois retentit d'en bas.

Mère : Nei ! On t'attends !

Nei : J'arrive !

Elle attrapa un bout de tissus blanc et le fourra dans sa poche en descendant rapidement les marches pour rejoindre ses parents qui étaient déjà dehors.

En début d'après midi sous le ciel gris, Nei et ses parents sont allés dans une galerie d'art.

Mère : Tu te souviens de tout Nei ? Oh ! Et tu as ton mouchoir de poche ? Tu sais celui que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire. Garde le bien dans ta poche d'accord ? Ne le perds pas !

Nei : Je ne le perdrais pas ! Je suis grande maintenant !

Son père gara la voiture sur le parking et ils descendirent pour entrer dans la grande galerie.

Mère : Bien nous y sommes ….. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu viens dans une galerie d'art, hein Nei ? Nous somme là aujourd'hui pour voir une expositions de plusieurs œuvres d'un artiste nommé Gueterna. Mais il n'y a pas que des peintures, il y a aussi des sculptures et toute sortes de créations ! Je ne doute pas que tu va les adorer Nei !

Père : On devrait aller à la réception ?

Mère : Hmm oui, il y a plusieurs tracts.

Les murs étaient blancs, deux fenêtres sur la gauche et derrière l'homme qui se tenait à la réception une grande affiche effrayante avec un énorme poisson avec de grandes dents dessus, Nei se tourna vers sa mère.

Nei : Maman je peux commencer à regarder ?

Mère : Tu veux y aller maintenant ? Vraiment ? Et bien si tu veux, mais sois sage dans la galerie ne fait pas de bruit ! Bien que venant de toi ça serait étonnant, je ne me fais pas de soucis. N'embête pas les autres visiteurs !

Nei avança un peut plus, il y avait un immense couloir devant elle et un escalier sur la gauche, elle emprunta le couloir devant elle, il y avait une énorme peinture au sol représentant le même poisson que sur l'image un frisson lui parcouru l'échine il lui faisait peur, elle fit le tour du rez de chaussé il y avait beaucoup de peintures en tout genre même des bijoux mis sous vitrine, une statue attira l'attention de Nei, elle était énorme et représentait une rose rouge, un petit garçon, apparemment du même âge qu'elle se penchait par dessus le cordon de sécurité pour attraper un pétale.

Nei : Tu ne devrais pas faire ça !

Garçon : Mais elles sont belles ! J'vais pas les laisser là ! Pfeuh !

Il se raviva et partit. Nei fit de même au bout d'un moment, elle passa derrière ses parents qui regardaient visiblement très intéressés le poisson peint sur le sol. Elle tenta de lire l'affiche ''Profondeur des …'' elle ne connaissait pas ce mot. Elle fit demi tour et monta à l'étage supérieur, un rayon de soleil l'accueillit, une des rares fenêtres était en haut de l'escalier, elle se frotta les yeux et avança, un homme semblait en transe devant une peinture, elle avança pour la regarder de plus près, c'était un homme pendu par les pieds, elle regarda le visiteur qui examinait l'œuvre sans rien dire, il était bizarre, sa cheveux étaient gris/bleus avec des mèches plus foncées, il avait un très grand manteau couleur ardoise déchiré de part en part, elle ne voyait pas grand chose de lui tellement il était grand, mais il était admiratif devant cette peinture, elle le laissa à sa contemplation pour continuer son chemin, , Nei continua d'errer entre les œuvres de Gueterna, il y avait beaucoup de sculptures également, des statues sans têtes firent peur à la petite Nei elle tomba sur une immense toile qui prenait tout un mur.

Nei : Génial !

Elle avança pour lire la plaque ''… World'', les mots étaient trop difficiles pour elle, les lumières se mirent à clignoter bizarrement et aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, pas même les pas des autres visiteurs, plus rien, elle était seule, elle descendit les marches pour aller à la réception voir si il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait la rediriger vers ses parents, peut être avait elle regarder trop longtemps, mais toujours rien. Les lumières s'éteignirent, la plongeant dans le noir total.

Elle s'habitua à l'obscurité et tenta d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, mais ça restait bloqué, elle se tourna vers les fenêtres.

Nei : Aller ! Ouvre toi ! S'il te plaît !

Elle essaya avec les deuxième et fit un bon en arrière, un liquide rouge se mit à couler le long de la vitre.

Nei : Maman … Papa … où êtes-vous ?!

Elle commença à chercher au rez de chaussé et repassa devant la sculpture de rose, la peinture derrière elle éternua, elle sursauta et bascula en arrière.

Nei : Ça vient d'éternuer ….. Je ne suis pas folle !

La peinture s'intitulait ''l'homme qui éternue'', elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux et retourna dans l'entrée pour monté à l'étage, quand elle passa devant la fenêtre il lui sembla qu'une ombre passa en même temps, elle se colla à la vitre.

Nei : Il y à quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît aidez moi !

Une main se colla contre la vitre et frappa trois coup, elle cria de peur et alla se mettre dans un coin en retenant ses larmes, elle était effrayée. Elle courut dans la première galerie et ralentit l'allure une fois au bout c'est quand elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle qu'une orange choisit son moment pour tomber de son tableau, elle tomba en avant en criant et mettant ses mains sur sa tête pour se protéger d'éventuelles attaques. Elle se retourna finalement pour voir l'origine de sa nouvelle frayeur, le fruit était éparpillé sur le sol, elle déglutit avant de se relever et de continuer sa recherche, le chat d'un tableau miaula ce qui la fit sursauter encore une fois mais elle ne tomba pas cette fois ci. Elle repassa devant la très grande toile, un liquide bleu ressemblant à de la peinture coulait de celle ci, elle s'approcha et des bruits sec se firent entendre derrière elle, elle se retourna d'un coup sec et pâlit quand elle vit au sol les lettres de peintures '' Viens Nei '' des lettres bleus se dessinèrent là où était le liquide bleu '' Viens en bas Nei, je vais te montrer des endroits secrets''. Elle descendit pour chercher une autre issue, les cordons de sécurités avaient disparue autour de la peinture au sol et des traces de pas bleues menait au poisson effrayant. Une voix retentis dans sa tête '' Viens Nei allons nous amuser !'' et elle tomba dans la peinture qui l'enveloppa comme de l'eau.

Elle était sur un escalier toute la pièce était bleue, à sa gauche un tableau bleu et à sa droite un rouge, les deux formant des parcelles de terres symétrique, elle prit le chemin de gauche des lettres de peintures comme celles de la galerie étaient sur le mur, des ''viens'' répétitif. Elle accéléra le pas et trouva un guéridon avec un vase et une rose rouge dedans.

Nei : Elle est jolie.

Elle la prit et l'accrocha à son chemisier, elle poussa le guéridon pour accéder à la porte qu'il y avait derrière, dans la petite pièce il y avait un portrait d'une femme souriante, une petite clef par terre, elle la ramassa, l'expression de la femme changea pour celle de la folie, elle déglutit difficilement, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans la galerie et qu'elle allait devoir trouver un autre chemin pour pouvoir sortir d'ici, une petite note était sous le portrait, '' ne t'éloigne pas de la rose''.

Nei : J'ai peur …

Elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle, les lettres sur les murs avaient changés ce n'était plus ''viens'' mais ''voleuse'', une petite notre était près de la porte '' toi et la rose êtes … Protège là comme ta propre vie''

Nei : Je comprend pas ….

Elle fit le chemin en sens inverse, le mot voleuse se réécrit à ses pieds, elle sauta par dessus et accéléra la marche, de retour devant les deux tableaux elle constata avec effroi que l'escalier avait disparut.

Nei : Je rentre comment maintenant ….

Elle continua sa route vers l'autre couloir, une peinture avec avec un poisson était accroché, elle l'ignora et ouvrit avec la clef bleue la porte de la même couleur. L'endroit dans lequel elle entra était vert, un panneau se dressait devant elle '' attention aux bords''. Elle contourna le panneau et avança, des bras noirs sortirent des murs avec une sorte de cris grave, elle cria elle aussi et courut droit devant elle, un bras au bout de l'allée l'attrapa et manqua d'arracher sa rose, celle ci perdit un pétale, elle alla s'asseoir et se sentit étrangement faible, elle comprit.

Nei : Si la rose prend des dégâts moi aussi … Je dois faire attention.

Une peinture d'une fourmis était accrochée.

Nei : Tu fais quoi toute seule ici toi … Hein ? Je peux l'enlever.

Elle la décrocha et la posa à côté d'elle, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte près d'elle mais rien à faire.

Nei : Hmm … Toi tu viens avec moi.

Elle prit la toile et se faufila entre les bras qui tentait toujours de l'attraper, elle passa devant plusieurs toiles d'insectes et parvins à ouvrir la seule porte, un énorme trou l'empêchait de continuer.

Nei : J'espère que ça va tenir …

Elle poussa de toute ses forces la toile qui allait lui servir de pont, elle passa dessus et la toile se craqua un peux.

Nei : Pfiouh !

Elle passa dans un grand couloir et alla jusqu'au bout, une statue sans tête à robe rouge était droite contre le mur.

Nei : Maman …

Sur le mur un petit tableau était intitulé ''Epilogue'', il y avait quelque chose par terre.

Nei : Encore une clef ?

Elle la ramassa, la statue sembla bouger.

Nei : Hein ?

La statue avança vers elle en poussant un cri strident, le sang de Nei ne fit qu'un tour, elle tourna les talons et partis en courant, elle repassa sur la peinture qui se craqua complètement et la statue essaya de passer mais tomba dans le trou et un bruit de poterie brisé retentit.

Nei : Haha ! Bien fait !

Elle retourna à l'autre porte et tourna la clef dans la serrure elle se retrouva devant une effigie de tête de chat avec ce qui ressemblait à une encoche pour un poisson, elle prit le chemin de droite et arriva dans une sorte de remise elle avança et sentit quelque chose bouger derrière elle, elle se retourna doucement, une immense tête en terre cuite la suivait, elle passa par dessus une cale et se colla contre le mur, la statue trébucha sur la cale et se brisa par terre laissant une queue de poisson en bois, elle la prit et sortit en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle, elle tenta de prendre l'autre chemin des pans de mur étaient dispersés dans toute la pièce et en nombre égal, un bonhomme noir au yeux rouges grossièrement dessiné était sur un mur et un petit texte en jaune sous lui. '' On joue à cache cache ?'' Il disparut d'un coup et des rideau apparurent sur les pans avec un bouton jaune sous chaque rideaux.

Elle respira un bon coup et appuya sur un des boutons, une grande main rouge lui heurta le visage mais par chance elle ne toucha pas la rose, le deuxième bouton fut le bon, un texte apparut en jaune '' Tu m'a trouvé, tu as gagné ta récompense'', un bruit de chute retentit dans le fond de la pièce une tête de poisson était tombé de son tableau.

Nei : Avec ça j'ai le poisson complet, si je le met dans l'encoche ça devrait faire comme un puzzle.

Elle retourna devant la tête de chat et plaça le poisson dedans, des ''miaou'' répétitif ouvrir un passage vers un autre couloir, elle tourna sur sa droite, un panneau indiquait '' attention aux lèvres '' en effet une bouche était contre le mur, quand elle approche de la bouche celle-ci bougea.

Bouche : Si faim … Donne moi à manger !

Elle tenta de la mordre mais Nei recula à temps et fit demi tour.

Nei : On dirait un cauchemars, papa, maman où êtes vous ?! Que quelqu'un m'aide !

Près du couloir un tableau tirait la langue et bougeait au moment ou elle passa il cracha.

Nei : C'est sale … Pourquoi tout essaye de me faire du mal ?!

Elle marcha décidé dans le couloir et trouva une note par terre.

Nei : Encore une note ? '' Au cas où tu oublierais.'' Au cas où j'oublierais quoi ?

Elle fit un pas et un bras noir suivit d'un cri strident sorti du mur.

Nei : J'en ai marre !

Elle marcha bien au milieu du couloir et tourna sur sa gauche et entra dans une salle jaune canaris des tableaux bien alignés sur le mur des personnages sans visages portant des vêtements de différentes couleurs.

Nei : La salle des menteurs …. Je sais ! Ça dois être comme ce jeux, tout le monde dit un mensonges sauf un !

Elle étudia longtemps les tableaux lisant les inscriptions à haute voix et tourna en rond dans la pièce pendant un moment et finalement franchis la porte.

Nei : Si je ne me trompe pas …. ça devrait être là …

Elle souleva une petite plaque un nombre violet y était inscrit.

Nei : 4 ? C'est tout ?

Elle sortit en fourrant ses points dans ses poches, et alla à l'autre extrémités du couloir, des poupées de chiffon étaient pendus par les pieds la tête en bas, elle regarda une poupée et une autre se décrocha pour tomber par terre, le nombre 18 était imprimé sur le t-shirt. Elle approcha de la porte.

Nei : Un mot de passe ? Un nombres …. le vert multiplié par le rouge plus le violet …. Où est le rouge … le rouge … Le tableau blanc !

Elle retourna près du tableau blanc, il y avait bel et bien le nombre 9 en tout petit sur la toile.

Nei : Alors … 18*9+4 …. 166 !

Elle alla inscrire le nombre sur la porte qui s'ouvrit, une dizaine d'arbre en bois remplissait la pièce, une pomme rouge était sur celui du milieu.

Nei : Si je donne ça à la bouche … Je vais t'avoir ! Après ça je pourrais sûrement rentrer chez moi !

Elle sauta et décrocha la pomme, elle sortie et porta la pomme à la bouche.

Bouche : Cette nourriture … donne la moi !

Nei : Tenez.

La bouche mangea de bon cœur la pomme.

Bouche : Délicieux … tu peux passer.

La bouche s'ouvrit en grand et laissa passer Nei qui frissonna de peur que celle-ci ne se referme. Elle déboucha sur un immense couloir avec des peintures de guillotines, celle-ci au sol se levait … se levait … pour être tout en haut …. Un clic fit reculer Nei qui manqua de se faire couper en deux par la guillotine qui venait de tomber sur sol le fissurant. Elle versa une larme en se rendant compte qu'elle à faillit mourir à ce moment précis, elle courut dans l'escalier rouge qui suivait la guillotine, une ombre noire passa en courant devant elle.

Nei : Attendez ! Il y à quelqu'un ?!

Elle déboucha sur une grande salle avec deux statues et divers tableaux.

Nei : J'aime pas ça …

Un porte au milieu rouge ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

Nei : Elle est où la clef ?

Un des tableau eut littéralement un battement de cœur.

Nei : Je veux rentrer à la maison …

Elle examina le tableau d'une femme en rouge.

Nei : Elle est jolie …

Le tableau bougea et tomba par terre la femme sortait de son cadre, seul le buste en dépassait mais elle se traînait rapidement à l'aide de ses bras la clef tomba près d'elle.

Nei : NOOON !

Elle se mis à courir autour de la statue la plus proche, elle attrapa la clef au passage et ouvrit la porte en la claquant derrière elle et la ferma à double tour.

Nei : Méchante madame !

La pièce était remplie de livres, elle commença à en feuilleter quelques un, entre deux pages d'un livre un papier était glisser, '' Tu t'amuses ?'', elle referma le livre brutalement et le remit en place, elle continua de chercher des informations dans les livres et tomba sur un livre '' Carie Careless et la galette des rois'' elle le lut, c'était de très mauvais goût … à la fin de l'histoire un bruit de clef dans une serrure la fit tressaillir, la porte s'était ouverte.

Encore une pièce à l'architecture étrange, face à elle un vase et un tableau le représentant, le tableau s'appelait ''Bénédiction éternelle''. Elle mit sa rose dans le vase qui retrouva toute ses pétales.

Nei : Ça me fait peur ….

Elle se dirigea sur sa droite l'homme qui était devant la peinture de l'homme avec la tête en bas était maintenant par terre il semblait aller mal.

Nei : Monsieur ! Qu'est ce qui va pas ?! Monsieur ! …. Une clef ?

Elle prit la clef que serait l'homme dans ses mains.

Homme : J'ai mal …. ça fait mal …

Nei : Bougez pas !

Il ne risquait pas d'aller loin, mais la petite était effrayée, elle alla à contre sens et passa près d'une étiquette qui indiquait ''la dame en bleu'', mais aucun tableau n'était accroché, elle utilisa la petite clef pour entrer dans la pièce à côté un tableau comme celui qui l'avait poursuivis était en train d'enlever les pétales d'une rose bleue.

Nei : Lâche ça !

Elle la regarda et fonça vers elle.

Nei : AAAAH !

Elle sortit et ferma la porte, le tableau passa par la lucarne, Nei retourna dans la pièce, pris la fleure bleue et sortit en courant avec, quand elle eut semer le tableau elle plaça la rose dans le vase qui retrouva tout ses pétales et retourna près de l'homme.

Nei : C'est à vous non ?

Elle s'était accroupis en lui tendant la rose.

Homme : ….mmm …..

Il leva la tête vers Nei.

Homme : Qu'est ce que … la douleur à disparue … Ah ? Eeeeek !

Quand il l'aperçue il se leva et recula.

Homme : Et quoi maintenant ?! Il n'y a rien pour toi ! Je te le dis !

Nei : Mais … Vous étiez mal en point et …

Homme : Attends serais-ce possible que tu sois quelqu'un de la galerie ? Oh merci ! Il y a plein de choses qui me suivent tout le temps !

Nei : Ils sont aussi après moi ! J'ai peur toute seule ….

Ils s'assirent contre le mur et Nei lui raconta toute l'histoire.

Homme : Je vois, tu n'a aucune idée de comment les choses en sont arrivées là, pas même le moindre indice …. On est dans la même situation si je puis dire …. Même dans ces roses, dès qu'elle à perdue des pétales des blessures sont apparues, j'étais fichu sans ton aide, merci pour l'avoir ramenée. Bon ! Priorité en premier ! On dois trouver une sortie ! Je vais devenir fou si on reste dans ce terrible endroit trop longtemps ! Oh et je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom ! C'est malpoli de ma part ! Je m'appelle Garry et tu t'appelles comment ?

Nei : Nei …

Garry : Nei tu dis, et bien je ne peut pas laisser une fille toute seule avec tout le danger qui rôde, cherchons une issue ensemble ok ?

Nei : Oui !

Il partit plein d'entrain et le tableau derrière lui cracha une drôle de substance, surpris il tomba à terre en criant.

Garry : EEEEK !

Nei : HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Il se releva vite.

Garry : J'ai juste été surpris ! V-vraiment, ça arrive souvent avec ce qui rôde ! C'tout ….Bref partons et gardons un œil ouvert pour toute les bizarreries de ce genre !

Elle souriait enfin Garry n'avait pas l'air méchant, il était maladroit comme elle et inspirait la gentillesse.

Ils continuèrent de suivre le couloir et arrivèrent devant une statue sans tête qui bloquait une porte.

Garry : Ce n'est pas sa place … Nei reste en arrière je vais la bouger.

Il poussa la statue pour leurs libérés le passage.

Garry : Tadaaa ! Aller on continue !

De l'autre côté il y avait un encore le même type de couloir, juste devant un tableau de chaque côté des murs, avec la mariée à gauche et le marié à droite, une main devant sortant du sol cherchant à attraper quelque chose.

Nei : J'ai avancé en faisant des énigmes.

Garry : Moi aussi, à mon avis on a pas finis avec ce genre de chose …

Ils allèrent au bout du couloir.

Garry : Une pièce droit devant nous, à notre droite un passage vers un tableau bizarre et à notre gauche un autre passage. Rappel toi en, il faut éviter de se perdre.

Nei : Oui …

Ils allèrent sur la droite vers l'étrange tableau.

Tableau : Hehehehehehe, les fleurs sont bien ! Donne moi cette fleur et je te laisserais passer, hehehehe ta jolie fleur ! S'il te plaît !

Garry : Non mais ça va pas non ?

Il tira Nei en arrière.

Tableau : Aller s'il te plaît je t'en supplie, juste une … Sniiiifffff.

Nei : Non !

Tableau : Je la veux juste un peut pour …. Ehehe, ehehehe, ehehehehe. Ahahahahahahahahahha ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Garry emmena Nei loin du tableau à moitié fou.

Garry : Ça va ?

Nei : Je veux rentrer chez moi … j'ai peur.

Garry : Je suis là, je les empêcherais de te faire du mal, maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi ne pas faire une petite pause ?

Ils s'assirent dans le couloir.

Garry : Tu es en quelle classe ?

Nei : En CM1 et vous ? Vous faites quoi comme travail ?

Garry : Vous ? Haha tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, j'ai 19 ans je suis étudiant en arts plastiques.

Nei : Et .. Tu comptes devenir quoi ?

Garry : Mon père est sculpteur mais je préfère la peinture, le contact des matériaux c'est bien mais je préfère peindre, et toi tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras grande ?

Nei : Papa et maman veulent que je sois médecin mais je veux faire de la musique …

Garry : La musique est une manière d'être médecin à sa façon, quand tu partages les choses avec les gens il y a quelque chose qui se produit, quand on est triste la musique peut réchauffer nos cœurs.

Nei : Mais elle ne soigne pas les gens …

Garry : Elle les soignes, je peux te le garantir et qu'importe le type de musique si tu y met tout ton cœur, je suis sûr que tu deviendras une grande musicienne ! Tu voudras faire quoi ?

Nei : Chanter ! Et euuu du violon !

Garry : Je viendrais volontiers à un de tes concerts.

La petite rougie de bonheur.

Garry : Aller on y retourne, je paris quand dans cette pièce il y aura quelque chose à résoudre.

Ils entrèrent.

Nei : On dirait un labyrinthe.

Garry : Il y a quelque chose au centre, pousse le guéridon devant toi, et celui là, attention ne tombe pas ! Et celui là ! Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

Nei : On dirait des gouttes pour les yeux.

Garry : Gné ? Pas grave sortons.

Il tournèrent à droite et se retrouvèrent face à ….

Garry : Q-quoi ?! Il y a des yeux sur le sol ! Et ils bougent !

Nei : Il y en a un qui à l'ai mal en point … Je vais lui mettre les gouttes.

Elle versa quelques gouttes dans l'oeil, il cligna et se déplaça pour aller se mettre près du mur et le regarder.

Garry : Flippant …. Oh regarde le mur !

L'oeil se ferma, et ils passèrent dessus.

Garry : Le mur est d'une couleur différente, attend ne bouge pas.

Il donna un coup d'épaule dans le mur qui tomba, c'était une petite couche de plâtre qui cachait un petit passage.

Garry : Je suis trop grand pour passer va voir.

Nei : D'accord.

Garry : Fait attention ! Alors ?

Nei : Une boule rouge en verre.

Elle sortie en lui tendant.

Garry : Mmmmm, ça me rappel quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, allons voir la dernière pièce.

Nei : On dirait un labyrinthe …

Garry : Marre des labyrinthes … Y'a des statues ! Cours ! Cours ! Cours ! Cours !

Ils cherchèrent un indice quelconque en contournant les statues.

Nei : Là le mur !

Garry appuya dessus, un déclic se fit entendre.

Garry : Aller sorts ! Vite !

Ils étaient essoufflés d'avoir couru comme ça.

Nei : Y'a une porte !

Garry : On … Va … voir. Laisse … moi …. juste … respirer !

Nei : Pourquoi les vieux sont toujours fatigués facilement ?

Garry : Mais je suis pas vieux !

Nei : Tu es essoufflé comme mon père dès qu'il fait un effort …

Garry : Je suis pas sportif, c'est tout ! Je préfère les livres et la peinture !

Nei : Tu as un côté de fille.

Garry : J'ai quoi ? Mais … mais …. comment tu peux dire ça ?

Nei : Tes cris.

Garry : Je ne cris pas je suis juste surpris ! Et … Oh je sais !

Nei : Sais quoi ?

Garry : La peinture du serpent ! La boule en verre va dans l'œil ! J'ai fais une dissertation dessus !

Nei : C'est quoi une dissertation ?

Garry : Un très gros travail écris, bref allons remettre l'œil à sa place !

Ils retournèrent à le peinture du serpent blanc, Nei plaça la boule dans le petit creux et le tableau à leurs droite tomba.

Garry : Derrière le gros arbre …

Nei : L'arbre est peut être dans la nouvelle pièce ?

Garry : Let's go !

Nei : Euu …

Garry : Allons y en anglais …

Nei : Ah d'accord !

Ils entrèrent.

Garry : Glauque …

Nei : Garry ! L'arbre est là !

Nei s'accroupit pour chercher et ramassa quelque chose.

Nei : Un anneau en argent.

Garry : Une alliance ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Hmmm amenons là à l'entrée.

Ils allèrent devant la mariée.

Garry : Alors il faut mettre l'alliance au bon doigt et …

La mariée souriante lança son bouquet qui atterrit dans les mains de Nei.

Garry : Et une mariée dans l'année !

Nei : J'ai pas d'amoureux …

Garry : Tu en trouveras un !

Nei : Les autres disent que je fais peur avec mes cheveux et mes yeux.

Garry : Il ne faut pas les croire tu es mignonne comme tout ! Aller je suis sûr que ce tableau complètement malade aimera ce bouquet !

Tableau : Hehehehe les fleurs sont bien ! Donne moi des fleurs et je te laisserais passer.

Nei : On a un bouquet !

Elle lui tendit.

Tableau : Hehehehe merci, ça sent bon … ehehehe … il est temps de manger.

Il avala le bouquet d'une traite.

Tableau : C'était délicieux ! Ehehehe … comme promis tu peux passer.

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur un petit passage qui donnait sur une porte.

Garry : Marre de leur architecture de … pas de gros mot tu es jeune.

Nei : Hm? Maman gronde toujours papa quand il dit des gros mots.

Ils passèrent la porte, une allée plein de têtes de mannequins s'offrit a eux, seul un petit passage pour passer avec une série de tableaux sur le mur, représentant un homme qui regardait droit devant lui.

Garry : Il me fait penser à Dracula …

Nei : Qui ça ?

Garry : Un homme effrayant. Le tableau nous suit des yeux … plus rien ne m'étonne.

Au bout de l'allée ils débouchèrent sur un endroit encore semblable à un labyrinthe.

Garry : Je vais devenir fou je le sens ….

Nei : Il y à des portes partout ….

Garry : Prend en une au hasard.

Nei : ''Combien de tableaux de femmes sont dans cette pièce ?'' euuuu …. Je les aimes pas elles font peur ! J'ai peur qu'elles bougent.

Garry : Je ne pense pas qu'elles bougent pour le moment, alor ….

Ils firent le tour de la galerie.

Nei : Oh le tableau de l'homme pendu à l'envers …

Garry : Hmmm retiens ce qui est écris sur son pull, autant noter tout ce qu'on trouve … 2659, et il a 14 femmes peintes !

Il retournèrent à la porte fermée et tracèrent avec leur doigt le code sur la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit.

Garry : Tes parents ne souffrent pas d'albinisme ?

Nei : Non, c'est la première fois dans ma famille que ça arrive …

Garry : Ce n'est pas trop difficile pendant les vacances ?

Nei : Je met beaucoup de crème solaire mais c'est dur …

Garry : Un jour on ira à la plage ensemble !

Nei : Oui !

Il s'attachait à cette petite, pourquoi une enfant aussi jeune devait être dans ce monde ?

Nei : Il y a juste une peinture sur un chevalet et une petite étagère.

Un bruit venant de l'extérieur fit sursauter Garry.

Garry : Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense …

Nei : Un tableau à dût tomber et sortir de son cadre …

Garry : Je t'ai dis de ne pas le dire !

Elle l'ignora et pris un livre sur une étagère.

Nei : '' Les galeries sont amusantes non ? Et il y a encore plein d'autres choses amusantes à voir.''

Elle ferma le livre et le remit sur l'étagère.

Garry : Quelqu'un nous manipules …

Ils sortirent et tentèrent la porte à leurs droite.

Garry : Vite ! Vite ! Un code à quatre chiffres euuuu …. la peinture de l'homme pendu ! Alors 2659 !

Rien ne se produisit.

Nei : Il est à l'envers ! 6295 !

La porte s'ouvrit, Garry la bloqua.

Nei : On dois faire quoi ici ?

Elle s'appuya contre le guéridon qui glissa jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, un bruit de serrure se fit entendre.

Garry : Bravo Nei !

Nei : Je sais pas comme j'ai fais ..

Garry : Ne perdons pas de temps la porte au bout de la galerie dois être ouverte !

Ils entrouvrirent la porte pour voir si la voie était libre.

Garry : Ne fait pas de bruits et ….

*crac *

Garry : Je t'ai dis de pas faire de bruit !

Nei : C'est pas moi !

Ils se retournèrent, un tableau se traînait vers eux à grande vitesse.

Garry : COURS ! Cours ! Cours ! Cours !

ils foncèrent à la pièce suivante, une fois à l'intérieur un autre bruit de chute les fit sursauter.

Garry : Elles vont pas toutes se décrocher non plus ?!

Nei : Il n'y a qu'un miroir …

Ils approchèrent du miroir.

Garry : Tu es vraiment petite.

Nei : Maiiiis …

Garry : On a plus rien a faire ici.

Il se retourna.

Garry : Depuis quand c'est là ça ?

Nei : Une tête de mannequin, il dois y avoir quelque chose avec le miroir.

Ils se regardèrent une fois de plus dedans, la tête était juste derrière Garry.

Garry : Hmm ? AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il tomba par terre en reculant.

Garry : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!

Il se releva et alla près de la tête.

Garry : T … toi ! Pourquoi tu …..

Il leva son pied pour casser la tête de mannequin, Nei lui attrapa le bras.

Nei : Garry arrête, c'est juste un mannequin !

Garry : Tu as raison, c'était immature de ma part, allons y.

Ils sortirent, d'autres femmes s'étaient décrochées du mur et les poursuivaient.

Garry : On trace !

Nei : Garry il y a une clef !

Il attrapa Nei par la taille et prit la clef en accélérant l'allure, il essaya la clef sur la porte la plus proche qui s'ouvrit, une fois à l'intérieur il ferma la porte à double tour.

Garry : On devrait être en sécurité un moment …. Je vais bloquer l'accès à la fenêtre on sera plus sûr comme ça.

Nei : AAAAH !

Garry : Nei ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

Nei : La peinture … c'est mes parents ! ''couple''

Une grande peinture ornait le mur, une homme et une femme, les parents de Nei.

Garry : Tu dois être fatiguée de tout ça, mais comment une peinture de tes parents parents peut se retrouver ici … Ne t'en fait pas ils doivent être quelques part ! Sortons d'ici !

La porte ne voulu pas s'ouvrir.

Garry : Il se moque de nous ? La porte était ouverte !

Des bruits sourds retentirent.

Garry : C'est comme si quelque chose essayait d'entrer … Quelque chose est derrière la porte, reste derrière moi !

Un mur céda et une femme en jaune entra, Garry passa un bras sous les jambes de Nei et la porte pour courir plus vite, il passa par le trou dans le mur et chercha une issue, toutes les œuvres de la pièce les poursuivaient la dernière porte qui était fermée s'ouvrit à son approche et se referma derrière lui, il continua de courir et se laissa tomber sur le dos Nei sur son ventre, les peintures qui se trouvaient là représentait l'homme qui les avaient suivis de regard des larmes rouges sur ses joues.

Garry : On est assez loin, je pense … on les a forcément SEME ! Bien nous devrions continué, hein Nei ? Nei ?

Elle était à genoux, il se redressa.

Garry : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Nei ?

Elle tomba par terre.

Garry : Nei ! Réveille toi ! Reste avec moi ! Nei ! NEI !

Des bruits de courses avec le tic tac d'une horloge, elle courait dans un couloir, toujours ces mêmes portes, elle ouvrit la première et courut vers la seconde qui ne voulut pas s'ouvrir, un bruit sourd et la porte s'ouvrit, elle la passa dans la dernière pièce une statue à gauche, une femme au milieu et une tête de mannequin à droite qui s'approchaient d'elle au rythme des battements de cœurs et les tic tac de l'horloge se faisaient de plus en plus fort, la porte derrière elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

Nei : NOOON ! A L'AIDE ! GARRY !

Elle sentit la femme rouge dans son dos et se réveilla en sursaut, elle était dans une autre pièce, elle reconnue le manteau de Garry sur elle.

Garry : Ah ! Bonjour Nei comment tu te sens ?

Nei : Je viens de faire un cauchemars …

Garry : Je vois … je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris, être exposée à de telles choses …. C'est bien que tu sois réveillée, je suis désolé je n'ai pas remarqué que tu faisais un cauchemars... Hm … Nei regarde dans la poche de mon manteau.

Nei : C'est … un bonbon.

Garry : Prend le, mange le quand tu veux. On va rester ici un moment avant de sortir.

Il retourna examiner les étagères, Nei se releva et pris le manteau de Garry dans ses bras et lui amena.

Garry : Mon manteau, merci Nei.

Il le remit.

Garry : Nei si tu es fatiguée dis le moi, ne sois pas timide !

Nei : Je vais bien Garry, merci encore pour le bonbon.

Il passa sa main dans la tignasse blanche de Nei.

Garry : Je te protégerais Nei, ne t'en fais pas.

Nei : Allons y ! On dois vite sortir d'ici !

Ils sortirent de la pièce et continuèrent, ils descendirent un escalier qui les emmenas dans un endroit violet, une porte violette sur leur gauche. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et ils essayèrent de l'ouvrir.

Garry : Rien à faire … Continuons.

Ils arrivèrent devant un puzzle tout blanc '' Milk Puzzle''.

Garry : Nei connais tu les ''Milk puzzle'' ?

Nei : Non, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Garry : Et bien ce sont des puzzles tout blanc, il n'y a pas d'image ce qui rend le puzzle beaucoup plus difficile, les personnes les plus intelligentes arrivent à les finir, mais pour être honnête je les trouve ennuyant, quand tu fais un puzzle c'est pour voir l'image de la fin non ? Cela à plus de valeur avec une image qu'on aime !

Nei : Oui !

Ils marchèrent encore un peut.

Garry : Regarde Nei, ''Fleuraison sous la Lune'' et le tableau bouge en plus !

Nei : C'est beau.

Un tableau représentant des cerisiers en train de fleurir sous la lune était devant eux, les pétales tombaient avec le vent.

Garry : Il y a un parc pas loin d'ici ça te dit d'y aller quand les cerisiers fleuriront ?

Nei : Oui !

Une porte plus loin les bloqua.

Garry : Je vais me mettre a haïr les portes … On ne peut rien insérer dedans il lui faut quoi à celle là ?

Nei : Garry, il y a une autre porte.

Elle lui tira la manche.

Garry : Tu as raison.

Ils entrèrent.

Garry : Encore une de ces saletés de statue !

Il la poussa, Nei appuya sur un bouton.

Garry : J'ai déverrouillé la porte, sortons.

Ils prirent la porte qui était bloquée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Nei : Garry il y a quelque chose sur le mur. '' Quelle est le titre de l'œuvre qui était sur le sol dans l'exposition de Gueterna ?''

Garry : La peinture avec le gros poisson ! Tu t'en souviens ?

Nei : Elle me faisait peur ...

Garry : C'est profondeur de quelque chose j'ai oublié … Profondeur de quoi ? Aller juste un mot ….

Nei : Oh je sais ! Profondeur des abysses !

Garry : Oui c'est ça ! Retournons la porte, je suis sûr qu'il lui faut ce mot de passe.

Devant la porte.

Nei : Profondeur des abysses.

La porte s'ouvrit, une grande pièce violette avec quelques livres et une toile au milieu, Nei commença à chercher dans divers livres.

Nei : J'ai … mes doigts sur sa magnifique …. avec ça … elle …

Garry arriva derrière elle et ferma le livre d'un coup.

Garry : Ne lis pas ce genre de chose temps que tu ne seras pas plus grande ! C'est pas un livre pour les enfants !

Nei : Mais …

Garry : Pas de mais ! Allons voir cette toile. ''Séparation''. Ce n'est pas le genre de peinture que j'exposerais ...

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

Garry : Que … Les lumières ?! Il fait trop noir on verra rien … Nei tu es là ?

Nei : Oui … je crois.

Garry : Bien à entendre, reste près de moi ok ?

Il lui mis la main sur une épaule.

Garry : Problèmes, problèmes …. a moins que … j'ai oublié que j'avais mon briquet !

Il l'alluma, pendant ce cours laps de temps des graffitis immense parcouraient la pièce ''A l'aide'', ''Non'', ''Stop'', ''Ne me tuez pas''.

Garry : Huh ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il regarda autour de lui.

Garry : Partons d'ici, cet endroit n'est pas bon pour notre santé mentale.

Nei : Garry il y a des traces de pas rouges sur le sol.

Garry : Suivons les !

Nei : Il y a un trou dans le mur … j'arrive à passer.

Garry : Moi aussi.

Elle sortit du passage et elle heurta quelqu'un, une fille du même age, au long cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, elle portait une robe verte avec des bottines marrons.

Fille : Ahh?!

Elle tomba à la renverse.

Garry : Est ce que ça va ?

Elle pris peur et recula.

Garry : Ah ! Attends ! Tu .. étais un des visiteurs de la galerie ?!

Fille : Oui …

Nei : Tout va bien, Garry est peut être grand mais il n'est pas méchant.

Garry : Nei ! Bref … Je m'appelle Garry et la ''petite'' fille avec moi s'appelle Nei.

Fille : …

Garry : Nous étions dans la galerie quand nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, nous essayons ensemble de trouver une sortie, tu dois faire pareil non ?

Fille : Je .. je cherchais si il y avait d'autres personne ici … Je veux sortir … donc je …

Garry : Viens avec nous, tu seras plus en sécurité ! C'est dangereux de rester tout seul avec des étranges créatures qui rôdent, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Fille : Oui ! Je viens … !

Garry : Bien c'est décidé ! Oh et tu t'appelles comment ?

Mary : Mary …..

Garry : Et bien Mary ravis de te rencontrer !

Mary : Oui ! Et euuu ravis de te rencontrer Nei.

Nei : Oui !

Garry : Bien ça fait une tête de plus pour réfléchir !

Mary : Yay !

Garry : Dis … Nei et moi avons des roses, en a tu une ?

Mary : Oui ! La mienne est jaune !

Garry : Bien faites attention, ne les perdez pas !

Nei : Oui .. mais c'est toi qui l'a perdu en premier !

Garry : J'ai juste été surpris par le tableau je ne l'ai pas … perdue … Bref, ne la perdez pas ! Ne la donnez à personne et …

Mary : Wooow, Nei a une rose rouge et ma rose et jauuuune ! J'aime le jaune, le rose. Oh, et le bleu !

Garry : Apprends à écouter tu veux ?

Ils gravirent des marches, Nei tenait la main de Grry depuis un moment déjà, ça lui apportait une sensation de sécurité.

Deux portes ….

Mary : Regardez il y à un tableau entre les deux !

Garry : '' La fleur de la jalousie'' spécial il n'y a qu'une toute petite fleur en haut d'une colline.

Mary : La deuxième porte est ouverte !

Nei : Attends nous !

Mary : Ils sont trop mignons !

Des lapins en porcelaine étaient disposé partout dans la pièce et une immense peinture d'un lapin rose au yeux rouges dans le fond.

Mary : Ils sont mignons hein ?

Nei : Oui ! Ils sont trop adorables !

Garry : Comment elles peuvent trouver ça mignon … ce n'est pas le genre de choses que j'exposerais … Ce n'est pas mignon du tout ! Sortons d'ici.

Un lapin tomba par terre et se brisa.

Nei : Il y a une clef, ça dois être celle de la porte.

Garry : Sortons.

Ils retournèrent devant la peinture de la fleur un bruissement en sortis.

Garry : Quoi encore ?

La fleur grossissait.

Mary : Le bruit augmente .. Quelque chose sors du sol !

Des lianes sortirent du sols.

Garry : Ce n'est pas bon ! Éloignez vous de la peinture !

Mary : Nei ! Attention !

Elle passa ses bras autour du buste de l'albinos et la tira en arrière, les lianes montèrent jusqu'au plafond.

Garry : …. Les filles vous allez bien ?

Mary : J'ai eut peur !

Garry : Nei ? Es tu blessée ?

Nei : Non c'est bon je vais bien.

Garry : B … Bien … Mais avec ces choses dans le passages je ne peux pas passer, peut être que je peux les casser … Attends … qu'est ce que … Elles sont faites en pierre ! Que faire ...

Mary : Hey, Nei. Tu as la clef non ? Allons y jeter un coup d'œil !

Garry : Je pense que ça ira pour vous.

Mary : Tout ira bien ! Hein Nei ?

Nei : Je veux pas qu'on se sépare mais … on a pas vraiment le choix.

Garry : Si vous ne trouver rien revenez ok ?

Mary : Yeah ! Allons y !

Garry : Faites attention toute les deux !

Elles entrèrent dans la nouvelle pièce.

Mary : On dirait une remise …

Nei : On dois bien trouver quelque chose pour libérer Garry !

Mary : Oui ….

Nei : Un couteau à palette !

Mary : Je vais le prendre, pour se protéger, tu crois qu'on peut couper les lianes avec ça ?

Nei : Essayons !

Mary : Ahaha ! Je plaisantais ! Tu n'es pas douée avec les plaisanteries Nei ! Je ne vois plus rien d'utilises, retournons voir Garry !

Nei : J'espère qu'il va bien !

Les lumières s'éteignirent et se rallumèrent.

Mary : J'ai eut peur …

Une statue bloquait le chemin.

Mary : Quand est ce qu'elle a bougé ?! Bouge la Nei !

Nei : J'y arrive pas ! Elle est trop lourde ! Garry l'aurait bougé ….

Mary : Il y a une autre porte essayons.

Une série d'escaliers … une boule de peinture rouge s'éclata à leurs pieds.

Nei : J'en ai marre de tout ça …

Une série d'écriture apparue sur le mur, '' J'ai besoin de toi pour m'amuser Nei !'', '' Viens dans un monde amusant sans adultes ! '', '' Nous serons ensemble !'', '' Toi, moi, et nos amis !''

Nei : Pourquoi ça me suit ? Pourquoi ça me laisse pas tranquille ?

Mary : Je ne sais pas ...

Elles sortirent du couloir pour se retrouver devant une impasse … ou plutôt un trou …

Nei : Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Mary : Je sais pas …

Garry : Elles prennent leurs temps, peut être que quelque chose c'est produit … Nei ! Mary ! Vous m'entendez ?!

Pas de réponses ….

Garry : Mpf … je n'aurais jamais dût les laisser partir seules …. Que faire …. Je suppose que je dois retourner dans cette pièce … Je déteste cet endroit ...

Il retourna dans la pièce.

Garry : Peut importe comme je le regarde, ce n'est pas MIGNON DU TOUT !

Des espèces de poupées folles étaient dans la pièce et une énorme peinte sur la toile, des yeux rouges ronds, un bec avec de grandes dents … pas mignon du tout …

Il inspecta les étagères, un livre parlait des hallucinations, il le reposa.

Garry : Je ne suis pas fou …

Il senti un courant d'air derrière l'autre étagère, il la poussa.

Garry : Je l'avais pas remarqué la première fois …

Une pièce violette comme la précédente, un inscription au mur.

Garry : ''Il n'y a pas de sorties, il n'y a pas de raisons.'' Il y a la possibilité aussi pour que je t'emmerde !

Il tourna les talons, une série de boutons lui apparue.

Garry : J'aime pas ça …

Il appuya sur un bouton et une poupée bleue tomba se déchirant au sol et répandant un liquide rouge.

Garry : Je vais devenir dingue …

Il appuya sur un autre bouton, un bruit de glissement le fit frémir.

Garry : Je ne touche plus à rien …

Nei : Le tableau est tomba … je vais essayer de passer …

Mary : Ne tombe pas !

Elle passa sans soucis.

Nei : Viens Mary !

Elle prit la main de la blonde et la tira vers elle.

Mary : C'est quoi ça ?

Nei : Un triangle bleu ….

Mary : Laisse le !

Nei : Attends ! Si Garry nous avait descendus le tableau ? Peut être que ça l'aiderais, aide moi !

Elles poussèrent le triangle dans le vide.

Mary : C'est la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire, continuons !

Elles marchèrent pendant un moment.

Mary : Nei, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Nei : Oui ?

Mary : Garry est ton père ?

Nei : Ahahaha ! Non, Garry n'est pas mon père, je l'ai rencontré ici.

Mary : Hmm, ton père est quelqu'un d'autre … Je vois … Ta mère est gentille ?

Nei : Oui ! Maman est super !

Mary : Ah … C'est bien … Tu as envies de revoir tes parents rapidement hein ? Moi aussi je veux sortir d'ici vite ….

Garry traîna le triangle violet dans son encoche et la porte s'ouvrit.

Garry : Allons y gaiement !

Une poupée était par terre une inscription à côté d'elle.

Garry : '' Coucou Garry, je n'aime pas être tout seul, prend moi avec toi !'' L'hôpital qui se fou de la charité …

''Hey ! Pourquoi tu me prends pas !''

''Pourquoi m'ignores tu ? Tu me détestes ?''

Garry : Si tu savais à quel point …

Il continua.

''Hey, joue avec moi ! Je connais plein de choses marrantes qu'on peut faire …''

'' J'ai plein d'amis, je vais te les présenter !''

Garry : Sans façon.''

'' Reste ici pour toujours …''

Garry : Ah non, non ! Certainement pas !

Il arriva au bout du couloir et une poupée était devant la porte.

Garry : Tu comptes me suivre pendant encore combien de temps ? J'en ai assez ! Je suis épuisé et je ne compte pas être ton ami !

Il poussa la poupée malgré la forte envie de shooter dedans.

'' "

Garry : Non !

Divers puzzle suivirent cette séparation avec la coopération muette du trio qui se rendait bien compte qu'ils devaient se coordonner.

Garry était dans une pièce remplie de livres, il trouva un livre sur les œuvres de Gueterna, il le feuilleta et tomba sur la lettre ''M''.

Garry : ''Mary'', la dernière œuvre de Gueterna, bien que la jeune fille semble vivante et n'est pas basée sur une véritable personne …...

Une petite fille blonde au yeux bleus, une robe verte et des bottines marrons, telle était l'illustration de Mary …

Garry : Ce n'est pas possible …. pourquoi ? … c'est … Mary ?! Elle n'existe pas … ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire …. et elle est avec Nei en plus …

Une voix retentit : '' Je connais le secret de Mary !''

Garry : Je dois vite les retrouver ! Alors les boules de peintures …. Ah non pas encore toi !

Une poupée était devant lui, '' J'ai pris quelque chose c'est mon trésor !''

Garry : Le ventre à l'air plus gros à cet endroit …

Il déchira le ventre de la poupée, une boule rouge tomba de la poupée, il ramassa la boule et la poupée eut un rictus qui semblait le plus à un couinement avant de passer dans une pièce.

Garry : Viens ici saleté !

Il la suivis dans la pièce, elle était remplie de poupées dans le même genre avec une toile vide au milieu, la dernière boule de peinture sous le cadre.

Garry : J'ai les sept ! Sortons d'ici !

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas …

Garry : Huh … ? Ah non … Pourquoi ?!

Une inscription apparut sur la porte : '' Jouons à une autre chasse aux trésors … Qui ? Qui ? Qui a la clef ?''

Garry : Qu'est ce que …

Des cloches retentirent, une fois, deux fois.

Garry : Q-quoi ?! Quoi maintenant ?!

La pièce vira au bleu nuit.

Garry : Oh non …. où est cette saleté de clef ?!

Une patte apparut sur le bord du cadre puis une deuxième, et une poupée commença à sortir de son cadre, son bec s'ouvrit pour devenir une bouche sanguinolente, il paniqua déchirant toutes les poupées pour trouver la clef.

Garry : Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! Je .. AAAAAAAAAAAH !

La poupée l'attrapa …..

Mary : Nei ! Garry a réussis ! La pièce noire et blanche est devenue arc en ciel !

Elles prirent la clef et allèrent ouvrir la dernière porte.

Mary : Encore des escaliers ….

Nei : Il faut retrouver Garry !

Nei descendit la première et ouvrit la seconde porte. Une voix leurs parvenais, elles la reconnurent.

Nei : Garry !

Garry : Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? Ahahahah …. Bien sûr … de temps en temps … Oui oui !

Mary : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Garry : Tu ne peux pas voir ça tout les jour hein ? J'ai juste courus, tu vois … Oh, je l'aime vraiment, mais ça prend un peut de temps c'est sûr … Oh toi aussi ? Pourquoi, nous devrions y aller n'est ce pas ? Ahahahahaha ….

Mary : Il … il parle à quelqu'un ?

Nei ouvrit la porte d'un coup, Garry était devant les lapins et parlais à une des sculptures.

Mary : … Garry … ?

Garry : Ahaha ! Tu est très divertissant, tu le sais ? Je sens que je peux tout te confier. Ahahahaha ….

Nei : Garry ?

Elle approcha doucement.

Garry : Huh ! Je n'avais jamais entendu ça avant … Tu peux me donner tout les détails ? Non, non je le dirais à personne ! Je garderais ton secret ! Whaaa ? J'y crois pas ! Vraiment ? Tu l'es vraiment ?! Parce que c'est ignoble ! Qui ferais ça à un fille ? Si je vois ce qui c'est passé je leur dirais ça c'est sûr !

Nei : Garry …

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Garry : Troublé ? Je connais ce sentiment, on a tous besoin d'aide de temps en temps. Tu sais on ne peut pas toujours courir, vraiment pourquoi ? Haa ….

Il continuait de parler à lui même …

Mary : C'est vraiment Garry ? … Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Peut être que c'est un faux ? Je veux dire, le véritable Garry ne serais pas là … hein ? Tu ne penses pas la même chose Nei ? … Nei ?

Elle se mit à genoux devant lui.

Nei : Garry ... Réveille toi !

Elle lui colla une gifle magistrale.

Mary : …. !

Garry : ….. ?

Nei : Garry !

Garry : … Uh … Nei ? Huh ? Je … hm ? Nei que fais tu ici ?

Mary : C'est pas vrai …

Garry : Je comprend pas vraiment ce qui ce passe mais …

Il se releva.

Garry : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Nei lui sauta dans les bras.

Garry : Whoa ! N-Nei ?!

Nei : J'ai crus que tu étais partis …

Garry : Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter. Désolé, Nei ...

Ils sortirent de la pièce aux lapins … ou au poupées …

Garry : Bien, j'aimerais dire qu'on dois se dépêcher, mais … ma mémoire est toute chamboulée, je peux pas me rappeler ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Mary : C'est que c'était pas important ! On est tous ensemble c'est ce qui compte !

Garry : Je pense que tu as raison, mais j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de très important …

Mary : Pas grave ! On a trouvés des escaliers avec Nei !

Garry : Faisons de notre mieux !

Ils retournèrent aux escaliers, une fois en haut la rose de Mary tomba par terre.

Garry : Hm ? Mary, tu as fait tomber quelque chose.

Il ramassa la rose.

Mary : Huh …. ?

Garry : Cette rose ...

Mary sortis le couteau à palette.

Mary : Ne touche pas ça !

Garry : Mary d'où tu tiens ce couteau ?

Mary : Rend la MOI !

Garry : Wh … Mary cela suffit !

Elle s'était jetée sur Garry couteau en main avec la ferme intention de le tuer.

Mary : Ne la touche pas ! C'est MA rose !

Garry : Mary je ne veux pas te faire mal !

Mary : Ah …. !

Il la désarma et lui attrapa le bras, il la fit passée par dessus son épaule et elle se cogna la tête dans sa chute.

Nei : Garry !

Garry : Je vais bien, j'ai fait un peux d'arts martiaux. Je ne risquais pas grand choses.

Il s'accroupit près de Mary.

Garry : C'est comme je le pensais.

Il se releva.

Garry : Nei écoute, je me souviens maintenant, j'ai vu un portrait de Mary dans la collection des travaux de Gueterna, elle n'est pas humaine, elle est comme toute les autres peintures qui nous suivent, elle est une peinture. C'est dangereux de rester avec elle, cela ne me plaît pas vraiment mais nous devons la laisser, la rose est fausse, elle est en plastique.

Nei : Garry !

Garry : J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

Nei : Non ! Ta main !

Du sang gouttait par terre.

Garry : Elle a dût me blesser avec le couteau.

Nei : Attends !

Nei fouilla dans ses poches.

Nei : Voilà !

Elle noua son mouchoir autour de la main de Garry.

Garry : Merci Nei, partons d'ici !

Nei : Oui !

Elle prit la main libre de Garry pour continuer à marcher, ils prirent les escaliers et Garry poussa la statue qui les bloquaient. Le décors changea brusquement.

Garry : On dirait des dessins d'enfants …

Sur la maison rose au milieu était écris '' la clef de la maison rose se trouve dans le coffre à jouet''.

Ils entrèrent dans une maison, cherchant des indices pour sortir, la porte d'entrée claqua.

Mary : Nei … Garry … Où êtes vous ? …. Nei, Garry, où êtes vous ?! GARRY ! NEI ! OU ÊTES VOUS ?!

Elle avait le couteau en main, elle ressortit de la maison.

Garry : Il faut être prudent !

Nei : Oui …

Il entrèrent dans un bâtiment ressemblant à une galerie, il y avait leurs portrait à tout les trois fait en traits grossier, au milieu une boîte avec marqué '' boîte de pandore''.

Garry : Je ne crois pas qu'on devrais l'ouvrir …

Nei l'ouvrit, un tas de petits dessins s'en échappèrent.

Garry : Je me demande où tout ça va nous mener … Regarde il y à un miroir au fond de la boîte.

Nei le pris et ils sortirent, ils errèrent un moment avant de tomber devant une maison avec la porte gelée.

Ils se mirent dans le petit rayon de soleil.

Garry : Pourquoi Mary nous à t-elle accompagnée ? Pour s'amuser ?

Nei : Je pensais qu'elle était gentille.

Garry : Moi aussi .. Garde bien ta rose avec toi !

Nei : Oui.

Garry : D'ailleurs pourquoi des roses ? Je me souviens d'une sculpture qui s'appelait ''incarnation de l'esprit'' tu sais cette énorme rose !

Nei : Oui je m'en souviens !

Il soupira.

Garry : Nei, sais tu ce que sont des macarons ?

Nei : Non, c'est quoi ?

Garry : Des pâtisseries ressemblant à des petits hamburgers, ils sont vraiment délicieux ! Quand on sortira d'ici on pourra aller en manger. Non ! On ira en manger ! C'est une promesse ?

Nei : Oui !

Ils croisèrent leurs petits doigts.

Garry : Aller on bouge ! Sortons vite d'ici !

La porte fondit avec le soleil et le miroir.

Garry : Pas bête !

Ils réussirent le puzzle et prirent la clef pour entrer dans la maison suivante.

Nei : Garry ! Le coffre !

Garry : C'est vraiment le coffret à jouet ? Il est énorme … mais il était dit qu'on trouverais une clef dedans mais j'en vois pas le fond, est-ce qu'il y à vraiment une clef ici ?

Une main se posa entre leurs omoplates.

Mary : T-r-o-u-v-é-s. Vous voulez voir ?

Elle les poussas.

Nei : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

La chute fût dure, ses côtes lui faisaient mal et ses genoux étaient en sang, sa rose n'était pas avec elle et Garry n'était pas là, la boîte était comme au dessus, des dessins grossier d'enfants avec des sculptures, des poupées et des têtes de mannequins.

Nei : Garry !

Elle le trouva étendu par terre.

Garry : Ma tête … Nei ! Tout va bien ?

Nei : Je vais bien, j'ai un peut mal mais je vais bien.

Garry : Me ment pas tu t'es vue ?! Il faut désinfecter ça.

Nei : Je vais bien Garry !

Garry : Tu es toute pâle ….

Nei : J'ai perdue ma rose …

Garry : Alors ça ne va pas du tout ! Tu as dût la perdre dans la boîte ! Cherchons !

Nei : La clef rose !

Elle la ramassa, une voix familière se fit entendre au loin.

… : Ooh ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un cadeau pour moi ?

Une poupée tendait à Mary la rose de Nei.

Mary : Yaaay, c'est trop joliii ! Je peux l'avoir ? Oh, merci !

La poupée sauta sur place.

Garry : C'est pas possible …

Ils coururent dans sa direction.

Garry : Mary !

Mary : Oh ! Nei et Garry ! Vous avez trouvés ce que vous cherchiez ?

Garry : ….

Nei : Rends moi ma rose !

Mary : Mais elle est jolie et à moi maintenant !

Garry : Mary s'il te plaît, rend la à Nei.

Mary : Je me demande …. Nei tu veux ta rose ?

Nei : Oui …

Mary : Et bien …

Elle croisa ses bras et posa la rose contre sa joue.

Mary : En échange de la rose de Garry alors ?

Garry : ….. !

Mary : La rose de Garry est bleue n'est ce pas ? J'aime le rouge et tout mais je préfère le bleu plus que tout ! Tu vois ? La poupée est bleue elle aussi ! Elle n'est pas mignonne ? Même Nei à dit qu'elle était mignonne plus tôt ! Tu t'en souviens ?

Nei : Les lapins étaient mignons ! Pas ces espèces d'horreurs !

Mary : Donc … On échange ?

Garry : Tch …

Nei : ….

Garry : Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Nei … ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer ! Laisse moi faire !

Il prit Nei contre lui et lui tendit sa rose.

Garry : Compris, maintenant donne moi la rose de Nei en échange de la mienne.

Mary : Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ?

Garry : Oui …

Nei pouvait sentir qu'il était en colère après Mary. Elle lui arracha des mains sa rose et lui lança celle de Nei.

Mary : Heehee … Yaaaay ! Jolie jolie fleur ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Elle partit en courant.

Garry : ….

Il lui rendit sa rose.

Garry : Fait attention avec ça …

Nei : Je suis désolée …

Elle ravala ses larmes.

Garry : Ne pleures pas ! Tu n'a rien fait de mal Nei ! Ne fait pas cette tête ! Il suffit juste d'attraper Mary et de lui botter les fesses !

La pièce devint bleue.

Garry : Oh non … Cours ! COURS ! COURS ! COURS !

Ils échappèrent de justesse aux œuvres qui les poursuivaient, quand ils furent enfin en sûreté une voix résonna dans le couloir.

''Il m'aime.''

Des pétales bleues étaient sur le sol.

''Il ne m'aime pas.''

Nei : Garry, tu va bien ?

Garry : Je vais bien, dépêchons nous !

''Il m'aime.''

Garry mis un genoux à terre.

Garry : Nei … um … Je suis désolé mais tu peux partir devant ? Je … je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire … Je ne veux pas te mentir …. mais je .. ne veux pas te dire la vérité non plus … Si tu as besoin d'aide … je viendrais en courant …

Il avait du mal à respirer ...

Garry : Aller vas y ! Rattrape cette garce !

''Il ne m'aime pas.''

Garry s'écroula. Nei se mis à courir et monta les marches 4 à 4, de plus en plus de pétales étaient par terre.

Mary : Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas, il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas. Il m'aime … Il ne m'aime pas … IL M'AIME !

Elle jeta la tige de la rose par terre.

Mary : Ahah ! Yay … ! Maintenant je peux … !

Le cœur de Nei sembla lui tomber dans les talons, ce n'était pas possible … non … non … NON !

Elle retourna près de Garry en courant, il était contre un mur et semblait dormir.

Nei : Non ! Non ! NON ! NOOON ! GARRY !

Elle fondit en larme et l'enlaça.

Nei : S'il te plaît ! Non ! Réveille toi ! Me laisse pas toute seule ! Garry ! Pourquoi tu à donné ta rose ? T'es un idiot !

Elle serra cette main qui l'avait soutenue depuis le début de ce cauchemars.

Nei : Lève toi ! Réveille toi ! S'il te plaît …. Garry ! Je suis désolée !

Elle pleura de plus belle, le briquet tomba à côté d'elle, elle le prit et serra les dents.

Nei : Pourquoi … Je vais lui faire mal ! Assez mal pour qu'elle ne m'approche plus !

Elle remonta les marches décidées, oh oui, Mary allait souffrir … Nei se retrouva devant des lianes et se faufila entre elles, il y avait une chambre d'enfant, un chevalet, des cahiers à dessins, des feutres et des craies grasses en tout genre et une peinture légèrement déchirée dans le fond, Mary était bel et bien sortie d'une peinture, Nei fis demi tour vue qu'elle n'était pas là … elle prit le chemin de la sortie et entra dans la maison rose. Un escalier noir s'ouvrit à elle, elle le descendit la rage au cœur, elle se retrouva dans la galerie d'art, elle compris qu'elle ne retrouverait pas Mary ….. Elle retourna près de la peinture qui l'avait emmenée ici, la peinture brillait elle sauta dedans, une petite blonde arriva derrière elle ….

…... ?

Nei : Qu'est ce que je fais ici moi ? Papa et maman doivent être inquiet !

Elle s'arrêta devant une peinture, elle ne l'avait pas remarquée plus tôt, un jeune homme était comme endormis, les mains liés par des tiges de roses, toutes les roses étaient bleues d'ailleurs, '' le portrait oublié''.

Nei : C'est beau ….

Sa mère lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

Mère : C'est une belle peinture hein ?

Nei : Oui …

Mère : Rentrons, ta sœur et ton père nous attendent à l'entrée.

Elles descendirent les escaliers, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus leurs fonça dessus.

Mary : Maman il y à quoi au dîner ?

Mère : Mary, parler du dîner à cette heure là ?

Mary : Mais j'ai faim moi ! …. Ah ! Nei tu as vue de jolie chose ?

Nei : Oui.

Père : Voyons si nous pouvons trouvés un café dans les alentours.

Mary : Yaaay ! Café ! Café ! Nei tu entends ça ? Un café ! Je peux pas attendre de voir ce qu'ils ont !

Mère : Aller on y va !

Mary : Yeah !

Plus tard dans la voiture ….

Mère : L'exposition de Gueterna était vraiment quelque chose !

Père : Yep …. Je parie que Nei et Mary on appris un tas de choses là bas hein ?

Mary : Oui c'était génial ! Hein Nei ?

Nei : Oh oui ! J'ai adoré une peinture c'était ….

Mary : Oh tu as un bonbon ! Donne le moi ! Miam !

Nei : Mary ! Je voulais le garder !

Mary : Pas grave ! Hey Nei, tu voudras jouer quand on sera à la maison ? Je suis tout excitée à l'idée de jouer avec toi ! Promet moi, à partir de maintenant, nous serons toujours ensemble, Nei !

Nei : Oui !

Après être allé boire un chocolat chaud dans un café ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux ….

Mère : Nei où est ton mouchoir ?

Nei : Je suis désolée … je crois l'avoir perdu …

Mère : Nei ! Je t'avais dit de faire attention !

Père : Ne la gronde pas, il y avait beaucoup de monde, c'était facile de perdre quelque chose sans sac.

Mary : Je t'en ferais un Nei !

Les filles jouèrent tout le reste de l'après midi, en fin de journée elles et leurs parents dînèrent et les filles montèrent se coucher.

Dans sa chambre Nei sortis le briquet de sa poche.

Nei : C'est étrange … Tu me sembles si familier …. Je dois te cacher, il ne faut pas que papa ou maman ou même Mary ne te trouve !

Elle le cacha sous son oreiller et se mit en pyjama, on toqua timidement à sa porte.

Mary : Nei … Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Nei : Si tu veux.

Nei se mit sous sa couette et Mary la rejoignit en se blottissant contre elle, elle s'endormit presque instantanément.

Nei : C'est bizarre, je te connais depuis toujours et pourtant …..

Elle caressa les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

Nei : Tu ne m'est pas familière … alors que le briquet … j'oublie quelque chose d'important mais quoi ?

''Le portrait oublié''

**To be continued.**


	2. message

Alors ce petit message est pour tout ceux qui me suivent ( ils sont peut je sais)

Mais cette fic avance doucement et gentiment car je travail sur beaucoup de projet à la fois.

Amuto67100 :

Ton commentaire ma fait vraiment plaisir -^-^-, la suite va arriver rapidement car j'ai d'autres projets ( World Of Warcraft (x2), Skyrim) deux sont en constructions d'ailleurs. Pour tout te dire j'ai jouer et rejouer a Ib pour avoir les bons dialogues, j'ai eut la bonne fin dès le départ en plus ! Si tu veux entrer en contact pour parler de cette fic et du jeux il n'y a aucun problème. Je travail longtemps sur mes textes avant de les publier donc c'est normal si ça prend tu temps. Voilà voilà, en espérant que tu vois ce petit message.

Pour le reste la suite arrive, je reprend le travail, (Oh yeah!) même si le bac approche a grands pas.

Biz 8D


End file.
